Spiderman Leah's Christmas
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: What if Spiderman met Leah in time? My take on the Marvel's Little Match Girl story. One Shot.


Spiderman: Leah's Christmas

**Important note: I do not own anything within this Fanfiction. I give full credit to Marvel Comics and to their respective writers and owners. Except the characters in my description.**

Leah's Christmas

It was that time of year again, New York was covered in a cold, white blanket. Everyone was merry: children, parents, couples and single people. Heck even Stark Tower looked like a giant illuminated silver Christmas Tree. But this isn't about the rich, the popular or even the recognised. This story is about her: Leah. In a rundown alleyway of New York lived a twelve year old girl, she had long brown curly hair, coming out of a woolly hat, she was dressed in multiple layers that were worn and tattered from over use and her shoes wore almost worn to nothing, but still she had a reason to be happy. Whom she looked up to, respected and adored was him: the red and blue clad wise-cracking, wall crawling angel: Spiderman. She didn't have much; just the clothes on her back and a cardboard box she used as shelter. But it was inside that counts, inside were multiple clippings of Spiderman, all from the Daily Bugle. She felt happy knowing he was there protecting New York an in an innocent way, looking over her. She could see every battle that came her way if Spiderman swung by her alley: Rhino, Vulture, Green Goblin. She knew he would win, that kept her heart light and warm even in the cold nights. She went to bed in her cardboard box, kissed the picture of Spiderman and imagined him kissing back. Such an innocent thing from one so frail.

Leah dreamed of him again, he swung down on his webs and carries her off through New York, high above the roofs and into the sky. She was crying with joy, even knowing it was a dream, she didn't care it was a fantasy she would hold dear.

Leah awoke to Christmas morning; she heard carols being called around her: God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, Jingle Bells, even Fairytale Of New York. She walked out of her hovel of a home and began to walk to the local homeless shelter for a mea. She didn't get there on account of Batroc the Leaper was robbing New York's bank. Leah slipped into the crowd and was now invisible. Well _almost _invisible. Batroc spotted Leah and grabbed her after she tried to take back the stolen money "Have sticky fingers have you?" He asked in his French accent "Well then, so do I!" He grabbed Leah and jumped into the air with her screaming; Leah was afraid, afraid to die at the hands of Batroc from plummeting should he loosen his grip.

Just then someone followed them "Hey Batroc, I know you're on the naughty list, so put Santa's elf down!" Leah saw in front of her and it was Spiderman! She was happy to see him knowing he would rescue her.

Batroc cursed Spiderman and the two brawled on the rooftops, Leah was dropped next to the money and she stole it away and hidden it so he couldn't get it again. "Go get him Spiderman!" She whispered still hungry and tired.

The fight ended and Spiderman walked towards the girl. "Nice job kid. What's your name?" He asked politely.

"Leah, my name's Leah." She answered with a blush o her cheeks.

"Well Leah; thanks. You helped me take down Batroc. I better call S.H.I.E.L.D. And get you back to your parents." Spidey thanked her wholeheartedly and found it his duty to get her home.

"I-I don't have any parents." Leah answered saddened.

"No parents? Aunts, Uncles? Brothers or sisters? Anyone at all?" He asked feeling ashamed. Leah shook her head. "Well let's get you safe first off. I think Fury will understand if I bring a plus one to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas party." He said with a smile under his mask, he used his web-shooters and thwipped away with Leah holding tightly on his back.

'This is real. This is really real! I'm soaring with Spiderman!' She bought gleefully as they swung to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.

"Hey look who Web's has brought with him!" A golden helmeted hero jested. "Must be his new girlfriend!"

"Keep laughing Bucket-Head. I've got to talk to Fury about someone." Spiderman retaliated.

"_Someone_? You mean _her." _AnAfrican Americanhero asked indicating Leah.

"Yes and her name is Leah, Powerman." Spiderman corrected him.

"Such charity in this time of giving wouldn't you agree?" A green clad superhero asked in a zen toned voice.

"Web's you better get in here. Fury wants to talk to you!" A striped female superhero called out

"Yeah I was on my way there now. Leah, you stay here with my friends. They'll get you something to eat." Spiderman called out then turned his attention to the girl.

'Nova, Powerman, Iron Fist _and_ White Tiger? Best day _ever_!' Leah shouted in her mind while suppressing her excitement. She nodded then heard her stomach growling.

"Come on let's get you some breakfast." Nova said with a grin "Seems Web's has a fan." He said floating in the air.

'His biggest fan.' Leah said to herself.

(Spider-Man's P.O.V.) 

Spiderman walked into Nick Fury's office, he was looking over the footage of Spiderman facing Batroc, neat trick when you consider Fury has one eye. "Good work out there today kid." He complimented Spiderman throwing the hero off guard "Minimal damage, zero casualties and returned the money. All in record time."

"Erm...thank you Sir." Spiderman accepted the compliment and the composed himself. "Fury, I've got a question..."

"No." Fury answered straight away.

"But you didn't even let me ask!" Spiderman almost yelled

"We cannot take responsibility for that girl you brought with you. It's against protocol." Fury sternly replied.

"But, but. It's Christmas! The time for giving!" Spiderman said almost pleading for the girl.

"Hold your horses Parker; I said _we_ can't take responsibility..." Fury said with a sly grin.

(Leah's P.O.V.)

Leah was awash with emotions, she never had such a welcome in her life. Powerman, White Tiger, Nova and Iron Fist were so welcoming she broke into tears of joy. "Look's like someone else has been brought to tears because of you Nova." Spiderman quipped, he was currently holding a large knapsack

"Shut up." Nova groaned knowing it was a joke

"I-I hope you're not in trouble because of me..." Leah asked

"Yeah, what did Fury want anyway?" White Tiger asked him.

"Something between me and Leah only." Spiderman answered "Guys, give us a minute?" He asked his friends.

"What is it?" Leah asked

"Well, Fury isn't allowing you to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D." Spiderman said sadly dropping the bag to the floor.

"Oh...I see." Leah said in sadness

"But. He _did_ tell me that I can find you a Foster Home." Spiderman explained. Leah wasn't _that_ good with Foster Homes, the last one she went to was horrible, which prompted her to run away. "So I think I've found the right one." Spiderman said with a grin.

Later that day, Spiderman left Leah with a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who posed as an adoption agency agent "Don't worry miss. Spiderman knows what he's doing...some of the time." He joked.

"I heard that!" Spider-Man's voice called out from the radio.

Leah laughed at this and was directed to a house in Queen's. There she was greeted by a spritely grey haired woman "Mrs May Parker?"

"Yes, oh you must be from the Foster Agency. Please come in." She realised who she believe to be it was. "I take it this must be Leah; how'd you do dear?" May asked politely holding her hand out with glad tidings.

Leah nodded and wondered to herself 'She's very nice...but where's Spiderman?' "I-it's nice to meet you." She said kindly.

"Well aren't you well spoken. Peter, come down please." May praised Leah on her manners then called down her nephew from his room. "I swear that boy, he'll sleep straight through to the next year." May groaned with a smile.

"Tell her to have a look around." Spider-Man's voice came through the headset.

"Leah why don't you take a look around, get to know the place a little bit." The agent requested.

"Excellent idea. I'll put some hot cocoa on while we sort out the paperwork. Go on dear it's okay." May said with a smile. "Peter's room is straight on your right as you go up the stairs."

Leah nodded and decided to look around. The home was covered in Christmas decorations and pictures of May and her Nephew and an old gentleman with glasses. "Must be nice to have a family like this." Leah whispered with tears "Now Peter's room should be here." She said opening the door.

Inside there was an amazing decoration: a large snowflake shaped spiderweb with the words: Welcome to your new home Leah. Before she could even speak there stood Spiderman all in costume except his gloves and shoes. Awestruck she dropped the bag she was carrying and that caught the attention of May. "Everything's fine Aunt May, Leah's just dropped her bag. She can't believe what a mess my room is right now." Spiderman shouted down with a lie.

"Well clean it up. It maybe Christmas but we've got company now." May called up.

"Sp-Sp-Spiderman?" Leah stuttered as she saw her hero standing before her.

Spiderman removed his mask and showed his true face: Peter Parker to Leah. "Yeah, it's me. The _real _me_. _Welcome to your new home Leah."

Leah stood still for a minute; Peter looked down heartened thinking this might've not been his best idea. But just then Leah rushed to him in a massive hug, tears of joy streamed down her face and a look of astonishment was on his face that turned into a familial embrace. "Don't let it be a dream..."

"It's not Leah, it's not." Peter reassured her, still in the hug. "Hey, you hungry? Cause I think we've got some Christmas dinner to eat." As he slowly released then got his long sleeve shirt and trousers on.

Leah was overwhelmed. She was: Saved by her hero, allowed to visit S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ and now she had a new family. Leah wiped her tears away as she cried with joy. "I'm not going to waste this moment." She whispered and she leant up to Peter and kissed him on the cheek.

Peter smiled and lead her downstairs where the paperwork was three signatures away from being complete.

(Fury's P.O.V.)

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Spider-Man's team mates and co-workers were completely emotional at this holiday sight. In fact Nova could hardly stop crying, this was even more emotional than a drama-rom-com! "Keep it together...keep it...BWAH!" Nova finally broke down.

"Oh man up Nova, you don't see me crying." Powerman said maintaining his masculinity.

"If that is true; then why do you have five tissue boxes?" Iron Fist asked wiping his tears away.

"*sniff* boys...they never share feelings." White tiger sniffed as she dabbed her eyes with a new tissue.

"Well done rookie. Coulson: maintain supervision on the girl. I think she may be here for the long run...Coulson? Oh no, not you too?!" Fury ordered then face palmed as he saw his right hand man crying at the heartwarming aight.

(Leah's P.O.V.)

"To our new family." Peter began a toast, to which his Aunt May and Leah reciprocated, before starting their dinner.

'And to the future.' Leah thought with hope. "And Merry Christmas." She added.

(Epilogue)

So from that one day of fate Leah: had a new family, she stayed out of trouble, attended Midtown High when she was accepted there, she and Peter became closer than adopted siblings and began to date. Despite what people said Peter and Leah were in love; what started as a love for a vigilante, blossomed into a real romance. Twelve years later Peter and Leah were married and were expecting a child of their own.

"Was this ever part of your dream world Leah?" Peter asked rubbing his hand over Leah's stomach

"No." She answered "It's _much_ better." She finished kissing he husband on the lips.

The End

I hope you have enjoyed reading this FanFiction as I have writing it. Please leave a review and favourite, they really help.

Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all.

Additional notes:

Leah _is _an actual character in the Marvel universe as she appears in six pages of the Spiderman annual number one. I was touched by the story I decided to do my own spin on it. I apologise for the "making everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. cry" bit, but I wanted some humour in the mix.

I do not own Fairytale of New York; the song belongs to The Pogues. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen and Jingle Bells are in the Public Domain.


End file.
